Gaepora (who knows why): A Skyloft Short Tale
by Legend of Zelda Fanatic Girl
Summary: This story is about Gaepora, Zelda's creepy old dad. Link has a flashback of an accident. He goes into other student's rooms and also takes a bath with Gaepora. Also, the phrase "who knows why" is used a lot. Who knows why. Like all previous installments, the ending is very open. Featuring Link, Cawlin, Karane and Gaepora.


Gaepora (Who Knows Why)

Gaepora is the headmaster at Skyloft Knight Academy. His daughter's name is Zelda. Zelda is Gaepora's only daughter. Skyloft Academy is now 25 years old. It was around before Zelda was born. Zelda was born there. She is around 17. She has the same birthday as her best friend, Link. Sometimes Zelda gets jealous because of that.

Zelda does not have a mom. Who knows why. She doesn't seem to acknowledge ever having had a mom. It's likely she doesn't remember her mom. Zelda has a picture on her wall of her and Gaepora together. Who knows why. Gaepora is a very fat old man. He is also very tall. He likes to take a bath all night, much to the dismay of Karane, Zelda's other best friend.

Karane wishes she could bath at night, but never does because Gaepora is always in there. She would rather not confront him, despite his kind and gentle nature. One day, she complained to Link. Who knows why she chose him to talk to, rather than Zelda, or (gasp) Gaepora himself.

It happened when Link woke up after being knocked out, right before Gaepora's bath. He was knocked unconscious in a black tornado, which was actually brown. Gaepora said it was black. He also said he was grateful that Link did not appear to have any serious injuries. Who knows why.

Link sat up in his bed. Who knows why. He started fidgeting with his boot. Who knows why. Actually, who knows why he was even wearing boots. He was wearing gray boots. Who knows why.

Gaepora said, "Don't push yourself. You're still recovering." Who knows why. Maybe Link got a serious injury. He possibly got a concussion. That would be funny. As soon as Gaepora left, Link got out of his room. He wanted to go into other people's room, because he's a creepy stalker.

He saw his enemy in the hallway. It was chubby Cawlin. Cawlin and Strich were two students were almost never separated from Groose, except I don't think they use the restroom together or take baths together (ew). And Cawlin and Strich share a room, but Groose's is separate.

When Cawlin and Strich were separate from Groose, they were friendly with Link. With Groose, as his best friends, they probably were bullied into teasing Link because Groose is a bully.

Cawlin is a short and chubby kid with blue hair. He has a nasty-sounding screechy voice that offends the ears of Hylians nationwide. Just kidding. But his voice is nasty-sounding.

"Hey! Groose is so angry at me! It's all your fault, you know! Smooth moves! He's depressed because of you,"

Link had no idea what Cawlin was talking about, so he kicked him. I'm not even going to say where. Cawlin ran off to his room screaming and crying. Link's first stop was Karane's bedroom, where he kept insisting that he saw a ghost. Karane was a little concerned for her classmate. Wheteher they were friends or just acquaintances, who knows? Karane figured that Link was just imagining things. She said:

"Link, what are you doing in a girl's room at this time of night? I need to take a bath, so get out! Well, I mean, I would take a bath, but whoever's in there is taking a loooong time. I wish they would hurry up!"

Link knew Gaepora was in there. He also knew how to pick locks. Link decided to sneak and break in on him. Yep, Link was a little cuckoo after his accident. Speaking of Link's accidents... no, we're not going to go there. Just not right now.

Fi saw Link. She advised him not to go in there. Link asked who was in there but not really because he can't actually talk, far as we know.

Fi said, "This is Gaepora, the kind and gentle headmaster of the academy."

Link rolled his eyes. He knew that.

After Link found the secret entrance to the bathroom through the roof, he landed in the bath. Gaepora glanced at Link and continued scrubbing. He needed to clean thoroughly between his folds of fat.

The end


End file.
